Recently developed intelligent vehicles having increased convenience, safety, and the like tend to be luxurious and expensive. An intelligent vehicle is generally equipped with various driver assistance systems which enhance driver convenience. One such advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) includes an imaging device sensor. The imaging device sensor is configured to sense front, back, left, and right spaces including a dead zone (e.g., a blind spot or spots) which may not be seen by a driver, to provide a safer driving environment.
The imaging device sensor may be classified into one of three types based on the zone the imaging device sensor is configured to surveil. First, a system equipped to receive a front image of a vehicle for front surveillance senses a front lane or a front vehicle while a vehicle is driven to maintain a driving lane, prevent a front collision, and the like. Second, a system configured to sense an image of the dead zone, including the left and right of the vehicle, for rear surveillance is to prevent a collision, surveil the dead zone, and the like, at the time of a lane change. Third, a system configured to receive a rear image of a vehicle for rear surveillance is for the rear sensing, and the like, (e.g., while driving backward or parking). As a result, the current imaging device sensor senses the front, rear, left, and right spaces of the vehicle to enhance safety in the driving environment. However, current systems come at high costs associated with mounting the imaging device sensors for improving driver convenience.